olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Academy Roleplay Wiki:Requests for User Rights
This is the place where Level Sixes and above can request user rights. If you think you deserve user rights, place an entry and the admin team will decide whether you seem to be a good fit or not. Requirements Chat Moderators *Must be a trusted member *Have at least 50 edits or a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level six user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, or vandalism *Maintain chat. Since you are not a Rollback, you MAY NOT approve forums, but you can comment on them. Rollbacks *Must be a trusted member *Have at least 100 edits and a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level seven user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism *Upon running for Rollback, you must choose a department beforehand to go into. The options are: School Acceptance and Businesses, Out of Character, User Relations, and Recreation Implementation. It is up to the Crat for the final decision. Administrators *Must be a Rollback *Must have at least 500 edits and a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level seven user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism *Upon running for Admin, it is recommended you stay in your chosen department, but if there are openings in another department, please feel free to switch. Once you run, if you are successful, depending on which department you are in, you will perform the duties necessary in that department, and assist the B-Crat leading that department. In a case of a B-Crat going on vacation, you may be asked to cover running that department while they are gone. Bureaucrats *Must be an Administrator *Must have at least 500 edits and a strong history on the wiki *Must be a level seven user *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism *The only way a Bureaucrat position will ever open up is if one of the four current Crats step down, leaves, or is demoted. Descriptions School Acceptance and Businesses School Acceptance and Businesses is the OARP version of Claiming and Sorting departments. This department takes care of all of the accepting of characters and businesses. They're also in charge of helping the other departments with their duties and are in charge of checking to make sure all class pages are updated. The head also runs staff sign-ups in the beginning of the year. Out of Character Out of Character, does, basically what its name suggests. This department takes care of everything dealing with out of character, such as warnings, bans, coding, pages for expansions, and works closely with all the remaining departments. This department also takes care of all rights requests. The head is the one who takes care of all the promotions and demotions. User Relations User Relations does what its name more than avidly suggests. It works to make sure everyone is feeling included, and works diligently to ensure that new users find their place in OARP swiftly and willingly. User Relations maintains the User and Character lists, constantly making sure everything is up to date. They also level up users when needed. Recreation Implementation Recreation Implementation is for the users who want to come up with ideas, plans, new projects, things to test, basically stuff that will keep the wiki moving forward. Members or this dept actively poll the wiki and talk to the users about what their needs and wishes are. This department is for users who want to help design things like templates or the main page; basically keeping the wiki looking nice. They should also be proactive about getting work done. People in this department need to be able to get stuff done without being told or asked. They’d also be in charge of monitoring the ideas/suggestions board/forum. Procedure Nomination *You can either nominate yourself for a position, or nominate another person if they agree to it. *Place your form, listed below, under the header you're applying for. Form Username: Amount of Edits: Why do you deserve this position: Anything else you want to add: Voting Users level three and up can vote on User rights. The voting will be open for one week after the request is posted. Requests Sometimes the request will be denied for various reasons. If you are denied, you will be sent a message by one of the crats, explaining why your request was denied. Chat Moderator: Open Spots: 3 Rollback: SA&B: 3 OOC: 2 UR: 3 RI: 3 Administrator: SA&B: 1 OOC: 2 UR: 1 RI: 1 Bureaucrat: SA&B: 0 OOC: 0 UR: 0 RI: 0 Archives *Chat Moderator Archives *Rollback Archives *Administrator Archives *Bureaucrat Archives Current Team